Celebratory New Years
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Nick decided after the whole case against Miles Edgeworth to have a New Years Party. Though short notice, some of their friends came along to essentially have a good time.


Celebratory New Years

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.

 **Notes:** This takes place a little after Turnabout Goodbyes in the first Ace Attorney game

New Years day was upon the people of Los Angeles, and it was a happy time for most. For Miles Edgeworth, however, it was a time of deep thought. He thought he had shot Robert Hammond, but it turned out to be Yani Yogi. He also thought he killed his own father Gregory Edgeworth. That was the work of Manfred von Karma who now will be facing his own criminal trial, and disbarment. He was actually was thinking about what he wanted to do next. Maya saw and she knew he was frowning. She wasn't going to let sadness ruin her new years. Of course she came and sat next to him. She came down from her hometown the Kurain Village to visit. She still was training to be a spirit medium, but she was going to take some time off. She also saw that Nick was there coming with the food, and the sparkling grape juice.

"Hey," Nick said, "it's so good of you to come down here Maya."

"I know, the training is so hard," Maya said smiling.

"Well, I'm interested," Miles said. "I know I don't really..."

"It's okay," Maya said, "not many people believe in the Kurain spiritual channeling technique."

"That is true..." Nick said.

"Still, I do want to see my mother one day..." Maya said sadly.

"This is not the time of sadness," Edgeworth said taking charge. "This is a time of celebration."

"That's right," Maya said smiling. "How are you doing?"

"As well as I could do considering what happened," Mile said evenly.

"Trust me," Nick said, "it was rough for all of us."

"I still am in your debt for saving my life," Miles said.

"We have a lot of time today to catch up and have some fun," Maya said smiling.

"That's right! We got some guests coming today!" Nick remembered.

"Great we'll have enough for everybody," Maya said.

It was perfect timing that the guests were coming in. Larry Butz came by and he smiled. He was happy that he had a day off where he didn't have to work...just to get blown off by yet another woman. He actually came through the door very seriously. He then smiled, as he came through. He sat down as Nick closed the door. Miles looked to him. The three knew each other in the 4th grade. However, their friendship did last to this day. Larry was his usual clueless, happy-go-lucky self. There were a couple more guests coming in. Lotta Heart and Penny Nichols came. They were both involved with two of Nick's two cases. Penny still had her job with Global Studios, though she ended up being used to help out for the new show the Pink princess. That is she knows the scripts and the stunts.

"Hey there," Maya said smiling, "come on in!"

"Hey, y'all doing okay?" Lotta greeted.

"We've been okay," Miles said smiling.

"Finally! We got a smile out of you!" Lotta replied.

"It's not the time, or place to pout," Miles returned.

"Hello there," Penny started, "Mr. Edgeworth, I hope you're doing okay."

"I'm well thank you," Miles stated. "I don't believe I've met you before."

"This is Penny Nichols!" Maya said happily. "She worked on the Steel Samurai up until it was ended!"

"Ah you worked at Global Studios during that case," Miles deduced.

"I did, I used to be craft services, and sometimes security," she said. "They now have me learning the scripts and the stunts now."

"I wonder what happened to Ms. Oldbag." Maya asked.

"They fired her after the trial," Penny said. "However, our new owners are wonderful people now."

Larry looked at Penny. He wanted to put the moves on her, but got a sideways glare from Miles telling him to behave himself. He didn't pick up the clue. Larry saw that Nick had a Playstation 4 in the corner where the television is. He brought that just in case Maya came back, and wanted to have fun. He found himself playing it whenever he needed to pass time, or just to calm down. Maya looked over and saw the games he had. She was very much surprised that Nick even had heard of video games. Nick rolled his eyes. While it took him a while to get into the Steel Samurai, he always have had a love for video games. He does find them for cheap since $50 per game can get pretty expensive.

"Nick...you have a PS4?" Maya asked surprised.

"Yes, I got it just yesterday for cheap," Nick answered. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't think you'd even _touch_ a game controller!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well, one needs to have his stupid entertainment," Miles said, in a mocking manner.

"True," Nick said brushing it off, "however...it's the same as Mr. Edgeworth having chess matches...it just calms us down."

"I never thought of that," Maya said.

"So what games do you got?" Larry said interested.

Nick smiled and he showed the games. After he set everything up, Larry and Maya went at it in Street Fighter V. Miles shook his head. He thought that these games were mindless. Nick looked and he knew Maya was practicing. He saw her putting out inputs faster than he could make an objection. Larry was doing the same thing. That was impressive. Miles did have to admit that he never got the pleasures of childhood thanks to Manfred von Karma. Maya cheered after she easily defeated Larry. He went into button smashing when he was well behind. Maya decided she wanted to take on Nick. He naturally accepted and got right into it. Maya did try her hardest, but Nick knew the combos a lot quicker. He's been playing the Street Fighter series his entire life. Once the hard-fought match was over, Nick lost but he smiled and accepted it.

"You've been practicing a lot," Nick said.

"Of course," Maya said, "it's not all work and no play back home you know."

"That makes since that you actually are allowed to have free time," Nick said smiling.

"Unless you're an ace attorney where it's rare," Maya remarked.

"That's true," Miles said.

"Hey y'all just going to sit there, or are y'all going to come to eat?" Lotta asked.

"Yeah, the food's getting cold," Penny returned.

"We better get to it, before Larry eats everything," Nick said.

They went over to eat. It actually was a very relaxed atmosphere. Nick did close the window, and draw the blinds closed. He knew his office was directly across the Gatewater hotel, he also knew that he would catch something he shouldn't have seen. The day ended up going by quickly. As suddenly as everything began, it ended. Nick new he had to take some cases. Edgeworth did leave, not knowing exactly what to do. Maya was the last one to leave. She stayed to help clean up. Nick also noticed that she really did have to get back to the Kurain village quickly, since she had to resume her training. He took her the train station and he was a lot happier.

"Maya," Nick stated, "thanks for coming down."

"It's no problem!" Maya answered.

"It's been a fun day I hope I can actually get to see you at your home town."

"I got a secret," Maya said.

"I guess this is going to be one I can guess...it's the distance of Kurain village?" Nick asked.

"Yup, by the time you've watched the first four episodes of the Jammin' Ninja...you'd been there already," Maya answered cryptically.

"Wait, it's a two-hour train ride?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's assuming things go well...but most of the time it is," Maya smiled.

"I'm going to visit when things aren't too busy," Nick then said.

"I got to get going."

He saw her off when she got on the train for her home town. Nick smiled realizing he wasn't going to be alone. If anything he knew that he'll be having everybody by his side. He arrived back home and he sat on the couch. He thought about everything that happened today. He had to admit he had fun. However, he did feel for Larry who still got his backside handed to him on Street Fighter V. He did enjoy today. He knew he would have many more times like this to hang out with everybody. He also knew that his mentor Mia was watching over him with a smile. He only wished that he was able to share today with her.


End file.
